pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rainbow Shifter
-- Bermuda (Talk) 08:14, July 24, 2012 Hya How would you like to help tend to the anime pages? preferably adding new info and checking for mistakes? :Yeah that is great and if you can keep that up. it helps me because I haven't yet watched enough of the anime to really have a feel for it. I'm more of a game end tech guy. When I do watch the anime I take pictures though :P Learnsets Contact me in chat. while I try and find the template. }} | }} }} that is the Template Change normal to whatever the primary element of the Pokémon is. like Water for marill. and then from serebii try and fill it in accordingly to the other templates. :yeah No prob! ::The more you do the better! Re: Vandal All fixed up. He had been banned for the same thing before, so he got it for longer than two weeks this time. thanks for keeping an eye out while I'm gone! :Quite a while. Egg sprite There are only two egg sprites in the game, the reguler yellowish one with green spots, and the manaphy one. The togepi on the page was created by a fan, and is thus, fanart, so it shouldn't be on there. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 18:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if you would like to be an admin at pokemonpokemon.wikia.com ? Ok Admin Status I have given you admin status. in the thing I put his on accident. but thats okay. Congratulations use them well. NO We do NOT pass off japanese titles as dub titles. Wait until the dub title comes out. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I would like to apologize for freaking out on you. Everyone is always doing stuff on this wiki they're not supposed to do. The plots I write are temporary, until someone who can write fully detailed plots like that on Bulbapedia shows up and does it. But you passed off a japanese title as a dub title and that is not right. BTW, I already asked this before so I'll give it to you: Veronica Taylor is not coming back to Pokemon, and neither is Eric Stuart. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:17, September 24, 2012 (UTC) How would you expect me to forget things like that. However, dare to dream that Ronnie and Eric will be back. Dare to dream. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Rights Use your rights wisely, do not let me down. I plan on being back by friday the 27, I hate being ground, but don't we all. please keep check on the recent edits. :You've been doing fine, Jäzzi and Bermuda are just more active at the moment because I've been away. After I'm done being grounded I'll give you a more complete run through of the rules and regulations. ::Trust me its a duty, you will do well. I'll be on sometime on this coming friday. or maybe right now. since I'm free until 5:50 central time Re: Hi Welcome to the Wikia Hello there Ranbow Shifter, This is Trainer Micah a user of the site i know your reading the info i put on the talk page's on the 1st few episodes and i have to say as a user i was asked by Winxfan 1 a user who i know to do the episode's Plot in full detail for the episode articles from black & white episode's 5 to black & white rivel detineies episode 82 in which as you can see i am a hard remember to do what i did... Anyway i am also woundering as a user as to a admin and everything i could use some help on what you might know or remember from these episodes as a user what do you think does it sound good on what i wrote and may i continue or what tell me? Anyway let me know okay & Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) A Favor Hey do me a favor and delete all the bad pages linked on this page. thanks! Troublesome Trio Hi Rainbow, my name is Coldasfire, and I hail from the Keyhole wiki. I just wanted to tell you that three users here, Trainer Micah, KeybladeMasterZackery, and Noheartversed have been blocked on the Kingdom Hearts wiki and are using the talk pages on this wiki to try and get back. Micah has two socks, Micah James I Hearts and Micah James I Hearted, and Zackery recently created an account called DarkMasterRiku to severely bully one of our admins, writing, "HEY SHMUCKFACE!!!! MEET IN POKEMON WIKI ON MY KEYBLADEMASTERZACKERY USER TATLKPAGE TOMORRW AT 12:00! WE NEED TO TALK YOU SHTTY ASSFUCK!!!!!!!!!" Please keep an eye on them, and let me know on my Keyhole talk page if they appear to be trying to get back. They were banned for not listening to those of a higher power. Thanks! Coldasfire TCG message me some more info but other than that it sounds good :Sounds like a plan to me. I'll help some seeing as how I only have a few cards. XD Thanks Rainbow. I hope our problem doesn't become yours :P not pleasant whatsoever >.< Coldasfire 20:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Your back! Thank you for saying such nice words. I was busy lately so I could edit around here a lot. But I will try my best to add more information into those pages + adding new ones. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your edits Thanks! I'm glad to help clean this wiki from vandalisms. :)) Hope we could be friends!! Btw, there are still images that needs to be deleted and also a page!! XD 4:40, 30 Oct. 2012 Yeah. I'm cool with that. Oh and hey, Don't ban a user if they haven't done anything wrong here. I read on your talk page. That Coldisfire or whatever. anyways. Re: Dahngrest Article. Sure. But how? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. This is great. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Message from Sonamyfan666 So what was wrong with the page it was a new page that was on the wiki and I could find no other pages about it on the wiki you shouldn't delet a page just cause you think it dosen't belong clarifie why before you do.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Well excuse me for bad grammar and all people like you are what drive me mad I was going to come back to it later. Also if there's problems with it just fix them don't delete the page. How did you become a adim while doing stuff like that all the Adimns that I've ever met else were haven't done that unless the page was not needed.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:26, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I only react as to how I'm treated and I'll be honest I'm not good with most of the other stuff on wiki's I put the knowledge up most and central to get it out. As for the matter of taking a another crack at it I did a better job on it so now it's up to the more skilled people to do it next. For future reference I'm much more active over on the Sonic News Network wiki if you need me we do thing's a bit differently so if my edits seem off that may be why.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and if you ever want to talk in priavte I'm on YouTube by the same name so drop me a line any time later.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Please see Forum:User_Keeps_Deleting_Pages, vandal really needs to be banned :( BahamutSalad (talk) 22:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Could you please delete this. Thanks, 21:17, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Wiki Hello, I am Rocketslime_1_1, an administrator on the Nintendo Wiki. I was wondering if the Pokémon Wiki would be interested in becoming affiliates with the Nintendo Wiki. If we become affiliates we will link to each other and provide help for each other when needed. Is the Pokémon Wiki interested in becoming affiliates with the Nintendo Wiki?